Halo Primordium
"A Long Time ago, I was living, breathing human being. I went mad. I served my enemies. They became my only friends. Since then, I've travelled back and forth across this galaxy, and out to the spaces between galaxies--a greater reach than any human before me. '' ''You have asked me to tell you about that time. Since you are the last true reclaimer, I must obey. Are you recording? Good. Because my memory is failing rapidly. I doubt I'll be able to finish the story. '' ''Once, on my birth-world, a world I once knew as Erde-Tyrene, and which is now called Earth, my name was Chakas..." The Introduction of the book. Halo Primordium is the second novel in the Forerunner Saga written by Greg Bear and is the sequel to Halo Cryptum. It is set to be released in 2012. Plot "I'm having great fun working through the action and growing mysteries in Halo: Primordium, as humans engage in a epic odyssey across a damaged, war-torn Halo, facing the Flood, rogue AI's, and the stunning testament of the last precursor...." -Greg Bear Set primarily on the "rogue" Halo ring used by Mendicant Bias during the events of Halo: Cryptum,4 the novel follows the journey of the humans Chakas and Morning Riser, former companions of Bornstellar Makes Eternal Lasting. After crash-landing on the Halo ring during Mendicant Bias' assault on the capital, they discover it has been used by the Master Builder's researchers to conduct research on humans.1 They are forced to make their way across the embattled Halo installation, facing the Flood and rogue AI constructs on the way, while the Precursors' ancient plan of vengeance against the Forerunners is revealed.3 During their journey, they find their way into the Palace of Pain, the lair of the ancient entity known as the Timeless One, which has unleashed the Flood on the Master Builder's researchers on the installation.1 Mendicant Bias will also play a major role in the story.5 Frank O'Connor has mentioned that the story is "closer to the ground" than that of Cryptum,3 and that it will have "resonant connections" to Halo 4.4 Greg Bear has hinted at a connection between John-117 and one of the novel's human characters. He also confirmed that the novel will explore the Precursors' plan, and that it may cover events that occurred up to three billion years before the events of Halo: Combat Evolved.4 Characters *05-032 Mendicant Bias *Chakas *Day-Chaser Makes Paths Long-Stretch Morning Riser *The Timeless One/The Primordium/Gravemind/The Prisoner. *Bornstellar Makes Eternal Lasting *343 Guilty Spark *The Primordium *Vinnevra *Gamelpar *Genemender Folder of Fortune *Mara *Kirimt Trivia *A Primordium is an agregation of cells that is the first stage in the development of an organ or tissue. It is also derivation of the term "Primordial," which is a title given to a Precursor. *Chakas is talking to the Master Chief in the prologue at the top of the page. Just to prove this fact the Reclaimer statues were given to the humans after the halo rings were fired, also Erde-Tyrene was not named Earth until after the Halo Array's activation, and for the grand finale, The Last True Reclaimer is John. Other ﻿